Alpha and Surfer's Object RP
Team Gym Rats #Rocko - The Lifter #Calculator - The Nerd OUT OF 2 #Banana - The Reggae Artist #Apple - The Tech Geek #Dollah Bill - The Rapper #Taco - The One-Man Mariache Band '''Voted out in Meet the Objects''' #Pineapple - That Ugly Girl That Crushes On You #Tea - The Beautiful British Man OUT OF 2 Team Drop It Like It's Hot #Candy - The Hyper One #Shieldy - The Protective Friend #Baguette - The French Baguette #Shelly - The Shy Singer OUT OF 2 #Slurpy - The No Leg #Pizza - The Best Friend #Hot Dog - The Best Friend #Pear - The Steryotypical Teenage Girl Elimination Table Episode 1: Meet the Objects Pre-Chat Rocko: Bruh, do you even lift? Calculator: No, because I have calculated that I can only hold a weight of 0.27369 before I buckle. Apple: Please, I could've told you that in seconds! Dollah Bill: Yo yo, the Dollah Bill has arrived! Taco: *crosses screen playing Mexican music* Banana: Hiya, man. Tea: Hello. Pineapple: Hey, babe. *bats eyelashes* Rocko: *to Dollah* Gross Dollah: I know right, man? Tea: I find her very agreeable. Candy: *shows up* OH MY GOD I AM SO HAPPY TO BE HERE LIKE WHAT IS UP PEOPLE I WONDER WHO WILL WIN THIS COMPETITION AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN IT! :D Shieldy: Woah, chill candy you do not want to go into a sugar coma. Baguette: *shows up* Ces perdants pensent qu'ils peuvent gagner l'ha de la concurrence que je peux dans mon sommeil, mais je espère que vous tous beaucoup de chance. (These losers think they can win the competition ha I can in my sleep but i hope you all great luck.) Shelly: Hello, everyone *is quiet*. Slurpy: *shows up* Hi people, I hope you all good luck with this competition *has no legs*. Baguette: Vous ne pouvez pas gagner sans jambes. (You can't win with no legs.) Pizza: It's good to be here. Hot Dog: Yeah, it is espiacally with you pizza we can make it far. Pizza: Hopefully, this show won't be too bad. '''Alpha: '''Lol, that would e funny *is a iphone6*. Pear: I'm here looking beautiful as always. Pizza: I say average. Good Job? Pear: You are so like mean! Pizza: What? Baguette: Ces personnes. (These people.) Dollah: Yo, dawg, I ain't catchin' what you throwin', man! Pineapple: Whoa, you're hot... and French... Apple: I can code stuff! Calculator: New fangdangled things... Baguette: Ce est l'ananas me fais peur! (This pineapple is scaring me!) Shelly: *is still quiet* Shieldy: Hey, shelly my friend :). Shelly: hello... Pear: I am so beautiful right Shiely you gotta say yes. Shieldy: I can't even be honest to a pear now but no not really. Pear: JERKS! U ARE THE MEANEST PEOPLE EVER *runs off* Pineapple: Your French is so hawt Dollah: *humming "I Need A Dollah"* Taco: *playing "I Need A Dollah"* Baguette: Belle facture chanson dollah il semble si gangster. Pouvez-vous me faire une faveur et obtenir ce ananas sur moi? (Nice song dollah bill it sounds so gangster. Can you do me a favor and get this pineapple off me?) Candy: This is so awesome meeting so many new pEOPLE! Shelly: Candy your my friend right? Candy: YOYLE YEH TOTALLY! Shelly: Yay. Pizza: I hope these contests won't be too hard. Dollah: Yo I don't get what you sayin'! Calculator: *to pizza* Me neither. Physical exertion is hard. Pizza: You want to alliance with me and Hot Dog? Hot Dog: I'd be ok with that. Calculator: Sure! Banana: Man, that Baguette is a cool dude, man. Challenge 1 '''Alpha: You know your teams from above so I am not going through all that team stuff :). Each member will be eliminated off this bridge by random by falling into cold water and the last left wins for their team. Every 10 mins someone is eliminated so go talk or whatever.''' Pizza: I hate the water. Candy: THIS WILL BE SO FUN! Pizza: Candy, want to be in hot dog's and my alliance? CANDY: SURE GUYS THIS WILL BE COOL LET"S HOPE WE DONT GET ELIMINATED AND WIN DA PRIZEE! Dollah: *slaps* What's wrong wit' chu? Pineapple: Hay. Calculator: My odds of surviving are 1/16! Candy: Dollah Bill what's your problem!! Pear: Pineapple you need a makeover! Forced Makeover *brings pineapple to makeup tent* '''Alpha: ''''''The first out is Dollah Bill. *drops him*''' Tea: *sips* Banana: Man. '''Alpha: Anybody else want to go?''' Pear: *giving Pineapple makeover* You will look amazing! Glamouous even you will impress Baguette. '''Alpha: Well, Baguette is out bye *drops him*.''' Baguette: Stupado! Tea: Ha! Banana: Man Calculator: 1/14 now! '''Alpha: 2 people are down calculator.''' '''Where's Pineapple and Pear!?''' Apple: Said something about a makeover...? Calculator: I know, i mea nthe probability of me falling is 1/14! '''Alpha: I am happy I got this app!''' *touches his head and teleports Pineapple and Pear* Shieldy: Why do you touch yourself? :P '''Alpha: I am a phone chill.''' Pear: Pineapple looks gorgous. Pizza: Hey Shieldy what is going on? Shieldy: Nothing you want to be in an alliance? Pizza: Sure, so friends? Shieldy: ;3 yeh. Pizza: :3. '''Alpha: ''''''Slurpy you are out *drops her*.''' Slurpy: I have no legs so like a little help! Shelly: Oh no *helps* are you ok? Slurpy: Yeah, thanks friend. Shelly: :3. Pear: Shelly, why are you so ugly? Shelly: *bi*** slaps Pear* Pear: Whatever I will get Pizza to help me with you. Right?! *blushes around Pizza*. Pizza: Uh, sure? Pear: ok. <3 *eyes shape like hearts* '''Alpha: Pear is out thank god *drops*.''' Pear: WTF IT IS RIGGED I AM GODDES- *drops* Candy: Even she is more annoying than me. Pizza: Yeah... '''Alpha: Shelly is out now! *drops Shelly*''' Pizza: Are team is losing oh no :(. Candy: We HAVE TO JUST HOPE FOR THE BEST AND MAYBE WE WILL WIN :P! Hot Dog: Yeah, it's just me, Pizza, Candy, and Shieldy. Sheildy: I will keep you safe :3 friends. Pizza: Ok, well it's kind of random so I don't know. '''Alpha: ''''''Pineapple, you are out *drops her*.''' Pizza: I guess it was good that we were hoping. Shieldy: Hey, Candy what's going on I just want to meet people? Candy: JUST HAPPY LIKE ALWAYS, AND WAITING TO SEE WHO WINS! WHO WILL IT BE? '''FINAL 10''' '''Rocko, Calculator, Banana, Apple, Taco, Tea, Candy, Shieldy, Pizza, and Hot Dog are left.''' '''Alpha: And that will go to final 9 half way in the competition! And Rocko is out!''' Pizza: So we got a fair chance of winning it could happen! Candy: YAY WE CAN DO IT WE SHOULD ALL BE FRIENDS WE WORK WELL TOGETHER! Shieldy: Alright, yay for friendship! Pizza: :) Hot Dog: Nice job team! '''Alpha: Not making it to the Final 8 is... Candy! *drops Candy*''' Pizza: Aw man that sucks we don't have a huge chance of winning but 5 to 3 it could happen! I believe it will! Shieldy: I am sure it will! Banana: Man. '''Alpha: Shieldy your out *drops him*''' Hot Dog: We only have a 25% chance of making it! Pizza: Maybe the odds will be in our favor. '''Alpha: I will call the names going to the final 6 which are... Pizza, Apple, Tea, Taco, Banana.''' '''The bottom 2 are Hot Dog and Calculator.''' Pizza and Hot Dog: *nervous* '''Alpha: Hot Dog you are safe! *drops calculator.*''' Pizza: We did it :D! Hot Dog: We can go all the way if we want too! :D '''Alpha: Double Elimination round I was waiting for one! The two out are... Hot Dog and Apple!''' Hot Dog: *about to drop* Win for us :D! Pizza: I got a 25% of winning. '''Alpha: Another Double Elimination it's only a 2% chance of happening but it happened! So Tea and Taco are out.''' Pizza: Yes, I am in the final 2! '''Alpha: The winner is... PIZZA!''' Pizza: YUS! THANK YOU LIFE Elimination 1: Gym Rats Rocko: (CONF) That gross Pineapple who's crushin' on me. Calculator: (CONF) Well, a lot of people are voing Pineapple, but I will vote Taco becasue he is irrelevant. Banana: (CONF) I vote Taco, man. My music is bettah. Apple: (CONF) Taco. Safari said so. Dollah Bill: (CONF) Taco's steppin' on mah flow! Taco: (CONF) *plays tune while writting "Pineapple"* Pineapple: (CONF) I vote Banana. He ugleh! Tea: (CONF) I guess I will be voting Taco. '''Alpha: 1 vote for Pineapple, 1 vote for Taco, 2 votes for Taco, 3 votes for Taco, 4 votes for Taco, 2 votes for Pineapple, 1 vote for Banana, 5 votes for Taco. Taco you will be frozen *freezes Taco and puts him in gallery*.''' Episode 2: The Treadmill of Doom Pre-Chat Challenge 2 '''Surfer: Hai, I'm the cohost of this game. Today you stand before the treadmill of doom, a really long treadmill that has obstacles! The speed will gradually increase as more and more people fall off. (Random.org will decide what team will knock someone down, player decides who falls) Contestants, get on the treadmill! Ready? GO!''' Calculator: Whoa whoa whoa!! Apple: I can make an algorithm to solve which one's will come! Candy: SO EASY LIKE AMIRITE OR ARE YOU GUYS HAVING TROUBLE?! *running* Pizza: I was never good at sports :S *running kind of slow* Hot Dog: It's ok Pizza. *running fast* Pizza: :O what how u run so fast? Hot Dog: I am good at sports *running*. Tea: *walking* Hm hm hm... *gets hit by a bar and falls off treadmill* Banana: Man, that must've hurt man. Dollah Bill: Yowch. Calculator: I predict that... a tree branch will come! *ducks as tree branch comes* Hot Dog: Calculator, I think we can be friends. Pear: This is like so stupid... I am getting like sweaty which is gross. Pineapple: *panting bc she's fat* I know right! *WEEZE* Shelly: *gets disracted* That looks good *falls off end*. Pineapple: I'm dying!! Rocko: *grabs Pineapple* Gotcha! *runs with Pineapple* Apple: AHHH!!! Pizza: This is so tiring urgh! Candy: *deep voice* GET FIT! *runs like roadrunner* Calculator: What, friends? I don't usually have on--AGH! *gets hit by a rock and falls* Hot Dog: No I made him fall. Pizza: He is on the team it does not matter. Hot Dog: I still feel bad. Pizza: I am about to fall Baguette tell me something or something! Baguette: Je vais raconter l'histoire de mon père. Tout le monde se endort toujours d'eux. (I will tell the stories of my father everyone always falls asleep from them.) Pizza: Oh no... Pineapple: *falls asleep* Rocko: WAKE UP YOU IDIOT! Apple: Just let her go! Banana: *sings reggae version of "Let It Go"* Rocko: *lets go of Pineapple* Pineapple: *falls* Baguette: Mon père était un très grand homme et ce est ainsi qu'il m'a sauvé et m'a fait sortir de l'élimination des déchets. (My dad was a very great man and that is how he saved me and got me out of the garbage disposal.) *looks at Pizza* Pizza: Oh your done. Baguette: Ouais. (yeah.) Candy: This is easy! :) Apple: *uses translator app* You fell in the garbage disposal? Elimination 2=